


Playground Ditches

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Chansung - Freeform, Cigarettes, Cum Swallowing, Jisung is a high school student, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smoking, Underage - Freeform, like they watch porn a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: Seungmin is preppyChangbin is boredFelix doesn’t give a shitAnd Mr Chan can’t leave Jisung’s phone aloneOR: The fic where Jisung does some questionable things to get his phone back so he can show Changbin the rest of that porn video
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Playground Ditches

**Author's Note:**

> This fic originally had Woojin in it but I’ve replaced him with Chan
> 
> Now enjoy some more Chansung cuz it seems like all I’m doing these days

“Oh my god, won’t he bang her already.”

“Sh Jisung, her moans are quite pretty, I’d like to hear.”

“Nah Seungmin, you like the wet sound of him eating her out, don’t hide it.” Seungmin rolled his eyes, resting his palms on the back of Jisung’s chair and leaning in closer.

“He’s been eating her out for like ten minutes, you said this one was good Jisung,” said Changbin, slumping down forward on the desk and smushing his face on some incomplete notes. 

“Hang on hang on, we haven’t got to the good part yet.”

“It better not be him bringing in some guys with a BBC for her to suck, I’m so over those,” groaned Changbin, but he sat up anyways, focusing his attention back on the small phone propped against Seungmin’s freakishly full pencil case. 

“It’s not, it’s- oh hey Felix,” said Jisung, looking up suddenly and noticing the lanky boy who had just walked into the full classroom.

“Hey Sung,” said Felix, dumping his bag down on the floor and grabbing a chair from the desk nearby. He ignored the kid sitting next to it’s cry of “I’m saving it for my friend” and sat down. “What’s up- oh I saw that one yesterday,” he said, eyeing the phone. “Pretty good but I found one with two dicks-“

“Shut it Lix,” hissed Jisung. “You’re gonna ruin it, oh wait. It happens now.” 

Just at that moment however, as all four boys leaned a little closer, the phone was whipped away by a large hand, and a man came and stood next to the desk.

“Watching porn in class again?” he said, hand on one hip. He tapped the screen, fast forwarding it a few seconds and tutting. “Your taste is abhorrent Han Jisung, you can collect your phone at the end of class.”

“Yes Mr Chan,” said Jisung, looking down and staying small until their Literature teacher had walked to the front of the class again and rapped on the whiteboard for silence. Seungmin and Felix quickly slid over into the seats on the desk in front and the lesson started.

“We didn’t even get to finish the video this time,” said Changbin, huffing and drawing the strings of his hoodie as he leaned back into his chair for a nap.

“Let’s watch it on Seungmin’s phone. Hey Seungmin,” whispered Jisung, leaning forward.

“No we are not using my phone, I need to get the analysis of this quote down or I’m gonna flop the next test now shut up and try leaning something,” said Seungmin, not even turning around. Jisung receded into his seat, pouting. 

An hour and twenty quotes later, Jisung had grown so bored of hacking holes into his eraser that he’d fallen asleep, having been made aware of the end of class by Seungmin sticking a pen in his ear and pouring water on his head. He’d jolted upright out of his slumber to be met with Jeongin, who’d materialised from his Comp Sci class, and Felix laughing in his face.

“Not cool guys,” he grumbled, shaking his hair and patting it down. “You guys should bully Changbin more, he sleeps all the time.”

“They don’t bully me because I’d break their skinny little bones,” said Changbin, still in the same position as before, arms crossed threateningly and eyes half closed. Jisung scowled at him. 

“Fuck you. And now I have to go find Mr Chan all over the school for my phone too.”

“Okay well be quick else the line for lunch gets too long,” said Seungmin as Jisung stood up and stuffed his belongings haphazardly into his bag. 

“And don’t forget to check behind the shed in the badminton court, he usually takes his smoke around this time,” added Jeongin as Jisung made his way across the now empty room.

“Yeah I know,” said Jisung, flipping his middle finger at the guys once before walking down the hallway and outside. If he didn’t find Mr Chan having his lunch time smoke near the shed then he’d definitely not be able to find him. The school made sure the teacher only smoked outside and as hidden as possible but that didn’t stop all the students from knowing about his bad habit. From what Jisung recalled though, Mr Chan didn’t really care. 

And thankfully, Jisung found him there, his polished shoes crushing the autumn leaves as he stared into the sky. He had his back facing Jisung and one hand was in the pocket of his tweet jacket while the other held a lit cigarette to his mouth. He turned around when he heard Jisung’s footsteps. 

“Why hello Jisung, to what do I owe this untimely visit?” he said turning around and letting his hand drop.

“I came to get my phone,” said Jisung, gripping the straps of his backpack and looking right at his teacher. Mr Chan smiled.

“Well of course. But don’t you think it’s a better idea I hang on to it till the end of the day? Stop you from getting distracted during lessons.”

“No I don’t think so Sir, you said I could get it back after the lesson.” Mr Chan let out a small laugh. 

“Well all right, you got me there. It’s in the shed, come get it.” With that, he turned around and walked into the small structure, Jisung following. The younger boy had never actually been inside but he’d definitely been expecting it to be rather messy and not at all the relatively cosy space it was. There was a rickety desk painted brown under a window and to the back there were shelves neatly lined with rackets and cones and other sports equipment. The desk was littered with books and papers and there was a small mug full of pens teetering on an edge. It smelled of smoke, pinewood and new tennis balls.

“I set up camp here because lunch breaks are long and plus it’s nice to have a corner of your own not full of women in tacky lipstick and heels,” said Mr Chan, noticing the way Jisung was scanning the room. Jisung snorted at his words, sympathising immensely. 

“Now,” said Mr Chan, steering Jisung’s attention towards himself. He had in his hand Jisung’s phone which he was holding up with two fingers. Jisung lunged out to grab it but Mr Chan swiped it away with a chuckle and pocketed it. 

“Tell me Jisung,” he started, “Why you think you deserve to get your phone back. School policy says it should be confiscated till a parent or guardian comes to collect it with a warning, so why should I bend the rules for you?”

“Because you said you’d give it,” said Jisung, gripping his backpack again and trying in all earnest to get the desired object back. Mr Chan just tutted though.

“You’ve already used that card Han, try again,” he said.

“Uhhh,” started Jisung. “Because I’m your favourite student?” he attempted, putting on a pretty smile. His teacher just laughed.

“Not at all Jisung, maybe you should try learn a thing or two from Seungmin. I’m genuinely worried about you and your grades, you’re failing not only mine, but half your other subjects as well. I’d like to help you and if restraining your phone will do that then I will.”

“But it won’t help Sir, I’ll just end up falling asleep in class,” said Jisung. 

“Not if I have something to do with it,” said his teacher sternly. “One last try, why should I give you your phone back?”

Jisung took a moment to think about it this time. Either there was a right answer, likely being that he didn’t deserve it, or Mr Chan was just having a lark. Both ways, he wouldn’t get his phone back. So he tried one last thing.

“Will you give my phone back if I suck your dick?” he said, earnest in his speech. Mr Chan’s eyebrows shot up at this but it took him just a second to throw his head back and laugh a mighty laugh. 

“Han Jisung, you are the epitome of ridiculousness,” he said. “I’d actually give it back if you did that.”

“I’m serious,” said Jisung, completely unaffected by his teacher’s reaction. 

“Oh you are are you?” said Mr Chan, his eyes lilting yet sparkling with amusement. “Well go on then.” With that, he leaned back against the desk, slipping the phone in his pocket and putting his cigarette out on the ashtray. He was challenging Jisung.

Obviously, he hasn’t been expecting Jisung to actually carry through, so when Jisung pushed off his backpack and dropped to his knees, Mr Chan’s eyes went wide. But like always, he regained his composure within seconds and resumed watching Jisung with an underlying amusement. 

Jisung wasn’t wholly bothered about what Mr Chan was thinking though; he just wanted his phone back and he didn’t really mind sucking a dick even though he’d never done it before. He reached out and started palming his teachers crotch over his khakis, unbuckling the belt and unzipping it once he felt hard enough. Mr Chan hadn’t reacted at all throughout and when Jisung looked up, he’d actually lit another cigarette and had it between his lips.

“Hope you don’t mind,” he said to Jisung, gesturing to the object.

“Nah I don’t,” said Jisung, pulling his teachers half hard dick out of his underwear. He spat on his palm and started to rub the semi, bringing it to hardness. Objectively it was a nice dick, long and veiny, but Jisung didn’t really have the hots for penises so he barely took notice. He leaned down, licking the tip before latching his mouth on and starting suckle. 

That motion finally drew out a reaction from Mr Chan, who let out a large sigh as he exhaled and put his free hand on Jisung’s head. Jisung let himself be guided as his teacher pushed his head further down, the cock feeding into his mouth. Once he was half way, Mr Chan relaxed his grip and laced his hand lazily into Jisung’s hair, leaving room for Jisung to take control.

The younger boy did, wrapping one hand around the parts he couldn’t reach and hollowing his cheeks out. Watching porn was useful, as much as the adults would like to disagree. He couldn’t imagine Mr Chan disagreeing right now, not with Jisung’s wet warm mouth bobbing up and down. Much to Jisung’s delight, his teacher let out a few groans at the motions, especially when Jisung took a moment to lick and toy with his tip and press into the slit. 

Soon enough, Mr Chan started pushing on Jisung’s head again, moving it along his dick faster than before. Jisung couldn’t help the hard on he was developing in his own pants, and he reached a hand down to rub himself some relief. The act made him moan around Mr Chan’s dick and that seemed to send him over the edge, a stream of cum filling Jisung’s mouth as his teacher groaned again. 

Jisung pulled off with a pop swallowing down the cum and revelling in its bitter taste.

“Do you think I could do this more often to keep my grade up?” he said wiping some excess drool and saliva on his sleeve and looking up at Mr Chan. He knew he wasn’t that type of person but he’d try anyways. His teacher just laughed.

“Not at all Jisung, you’re still failing I’m afraid,” he said, tucking his dick into his pants and zipping them up. 

“Oh come on Sir, it’s only fair,” whined Jisung, getting to his feet.

“It’s not fair at all. Our deal included you getting your phone back and it ends there. Now off you go for your next class, that’s the bell I heard I’m sure. And no telling anyone, I’m not too keen on getting fired for being a pedophile.” 

With that, he pulled Jisung’s phone out of his pocket and dropped it in the younger’s hand. Jisung threw it in his bag, gave a small bow and left, his dick throbbing slightly and the taste of cum still lingering in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [BinnieBixch](https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch)  
> CuriousCat: [BinnieBixch](https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch)


End file.
